Gyula Powder-Keg
'''Gyula Powder-Keg' is a blacksmith who crafts explosives, a firearm supplier to the law enforcement, and a corrupted cleric who sought establishment of law by manipulation of death. He loves animals and despises women. Biography Gyula was born a hunter without a family and raised as a gunsmith. One day, he received the gears from his mentor Djura, a legendary gunsmith and the so-called "Workshop Heretic" among the Nords. Shortly after Djura's retirement, Gyula succeeded the gunsmith and continued Djura's journey under the name of Powder Kegs. It's no secret that he primarily sells his firearms to law enforcement agencies, thus creates a connection with them. Whenever Gyula is conducting bounty hunting, the guards will often assist him. Recently, he came across a group of pirates, whom he was tasked to arrest. Cyrnin, one of his apprentices was among them. Gyula, in a desperate attempt to "save" him from the pirates, betrays the pirates upon receiving the invitation to the waterfront and starts out his rampage on criminals. He eventually failed. Not only all of his former allies died, even his last shard of humanity was gone. Since then, he dug up the bodies of his former allies and... Personal Life Gyula is a person obsessed with gunpowders, he lives only for the sake of explosions. Unlike most hunters, he loves animals and he owns a pet white furred wolf called Sif. He was once a believer of Arkay due to his association with death and sacred life. Therefore, there've been records of him openly killing necromancers on sight without reason. According to him, death is already a mercy for his preys, compared to the undying arts used by them. Nevertheless, he is now the same as those he who once fought. After experiencing his allies' death, he lost his faith to both humanity and Arkay and sought a new rule. He concludes it by establishing an army of the dead, and conquer the world as its undying master, believing that ruling the world with iron fists is the best way to pay evil unto evil. As a once well educated person who worked for both the church and law enforcement, he has sense of justice, cold but reliable, should any man gained his trust, he can become quite friendly and talkative. Even at present days when he became a Necromancer, this never changes, except he became much more manipulative. One thing unchanged: he loves animals. Double Personality However, Gyula strictly refrains from chatting with women, he has no problem fighting, killing, or even spliting them apart alive however. Unsurprisingly, he has a tendency to target women at top priority. It was justified however. Gyula suffered from a severe gynophobia in his childhood. Since the day when his unseen family's lives were claimed by a group of full-female bandits, Gyula could no longer interact with women other than fear, untrust and hatred. While he eventually overcame the said fear, a recent death of Master Djura, Gyula's mentor and foster father due to him refusing to hit women, has developed the already twisted paranoia further. Without the fear, what left inside Gyula's mind is a deep hatred and untrust to women, considering them as despicable as those necromancers he hunted for decades. Nowadays, he who fought monsters has become a complete monster himself, he now kills for the sake of establishing the undying life. This resulted in his double personality. While Gyula's vow of celibacy and care for justice are widely praised by the Church, his method of bounty hunting on the other hand is often cruel to the core if a chance was provided. His entire tragic life was twisted by a gynophobia-turned-hatred. At first, when Gyula was a child, he fears women since the day a full-female gang murdered his family. But then, the one and only fathery figure Djura died because he refused to hit girls, resulted in his tragic death. What left inside Gyula's mind are justice, his people, and his roaring rampage for the sake of Arkay's teaching, and later, the undying, lawful utopia he wanted to establish. Combat and Skills His weapon of choice are his Gatling Gun, Dynamites, Stake Driver and Blunderbass. The Gatling Gun was an invention of his mentor, Djura. He succeeded his master's craftsmanship and preaches it by action. It can make a honeycomb out of one's face. The Dynamites are replacements of traditional Fireballs, allowing him to cause explosion without the need of Magicka, and the sound from fuse strikes fear to his foes. Gyula was also proven to be master of both Restoration and Necromancy, most are self taught by his past experience or learnt from the foes he hunted. However, what makes Gyula unique is the Stake Driver, a silver anchor launcher once wielded by Djura. Not only it is a deadly armor-piercing blade, it indeed has a symbolic meaning for Gyula. A stake symbolizes a man, it strikes and pierces everything in front of his path, both technically and theoretically: The blood-stained silver, drenched by Gyula's tear, carries a unique enchantment which deals doubled damage against womens, the despicable beings who took away both his joys and friendships. Gyula has a tendency to spray across the field with explosions he crafted, and can become overjoyed for stuff blown apart. Generally, he uses whatever he found, even the "dolls", should they please him. Quotes *''"If it ain't got kick, it ain't worthy."'' *''"Go, I say. You have a whole night to dream."'' *''"Beasts do not venture above and mean not harm to anyone, if you still insist on hunting them, then I shall hunt you first."'' Combat Quotes *''"So this is how it ends. Lifeless, just as how it should be."'' *''"Despicable hunter of hunters! Let us cleanse the foul street!"'' *''"You still live I should think? Then come as often as you like, I shall grant you another death."'' *''"I must approach you, and hold the trigger, to show you how to perform this action!"'' Gallery TOB-Djura.jpg|Gyula Powder Keg aEoF-Gyula.jpg|Stake Driver demonstration. CosmicHunterArmor.jpg|Cosmic Hunter Armor, Gyula's craftmanship, worn by Thordar Guts-Gone Djura.jpg|Gyula Render Trivia *Gyula was based on Retired Hunter Djura from Bloodborne. *His personality was the polar opposite to Djura, and is more close to Alfred. *Gyula's past was a throwback to Ronku / Lon'qu, who suffered from a severe gynophobia. Gyula is, however, the polar opposite of the said character, he shows no sign of sympathy whatsoever. *His drawing was originally made for Djura in The Old Blood, the author changed his mind however. *Gyula is also the first Priest of Arkay to be corrupted into a necromancer. *The drawing depicting Gyula with Gatling Gun was made before Gatling Guns were available as player equipment in Bloodborne The Old Hunters DLC. Category:An Era of Flame Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Powder Kegs Category:The Old Blood Category:Half-Breeds Category:Cult of Arkay Category:Guards Category:Necromancers Category:Priests Category:Blacksmiths